User talk:KirbyRider
Welcome Hey, it's me, KingBoo36. - KoopazTroopaz Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Geminon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MarioMario543212 (Talk) 16:57, April 13, 2013 You might not know me, but hello. I see your a fan of MM. Me too. My name is AndrewJr2011. I hope we will become friends soon. Now I must go. *dissapears in a puff of smoke* AndrewJr2011 (talk) 21:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I gotta say thanks for your help with undoing all this vandalism crap. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 01:21, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I need to know quick: do you want a different colored hammer on your Paper Mario avatar? -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 12:57, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah crap, I forgot the purple gloves....I'll fix it later. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 13:41, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Don't worry. I don't have any alternate accounts on Wikia, so if you find one who claims it is, it's fake. ;) Guess you already know, but just saying just in case. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Um why did u separate the extra sonic page from the Amy rose page?--Tom4Guy123 (talk) 05:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) No it still exists when I changed my sonic page to Amy rose I tried to extend its name but since there previously was a sonic the hedgehog page I had to change hedge hog to hegehog can I change the old sonic page into something else I completely copied all its contents on to the new one.--Tom4Guy123 (talk) 06:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Help is here!--Umario (talk) 16:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm getting a bit jealous of you. You're chat moderator. I'm not. :p WikiSchm2000 (talk) 14:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC) WTF!?!?!?!? WHERE THE HECK DID THE WIKI LOGO COME FROM!?!?!?!? --Unsigned comment by iJosh64 Hi KB I'm Isidro54321 a Old 2012 YTR Member --__-- yes if yoú're asking i WAS on YTR i late 2012 but now I'm a member at YTR Forums (It's better than YTR Xat)Isidro54321 (talk) 03:40, October 10, 2013 (UTC)Signed by Isidro54321 Starman3. If you are reading this, please explain why did you ban me without any say. * Why did you call me a cyberbully! * Why did you attempt to conceal the truth? * Why did the concealed truth cause a streisand effect? * Why did you spy on some other persons chat without any reason? * Why won't you forgive people for what they did, they forgave you for the bad truth! * Why are you turning against your own friends and convincing them to help you hide the real truth? * Why are you attempting to conceal the real stuff, and putting it with the "good truth" materials elsewhere? * Why am I making a sentence that is really about to become the worlds longest sentence in the longest world? * Why did you make BeatMax show his brass piano on skype? It's illegal. WetWillyOnWheels (talk) 18:36, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey KirbyRider. Thanks for the comments on my blogs.As thanks, i'll give you some facts on Sigilyph(you're favroute pokemon.) .Siglyph is known as the Avianoid Pokemon. .It is No.067 in the Black and White Pokedex, and No.120 in the Black and White 2 Pokedex. .It's abilities are: Wonder Skin( Fact: It is the only Pokemon that can have it as a normal-not hidden- ability) Magic Guard( Fact: It is the only dual-type Pokemon to have that ability.) Tinted Lens( Fact: It is the only Pshychic Pokemon to have that ability) Hope you didn't know all of these facts already!Pyromanic8 (talk) 15:05, October 24, 2013 (UTC)Pyromanic8 Go to chat right now, no question!